


Die Rollenspieler

by humansandotherpeople



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, star wars fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/M, German translations of the Original Trilogy novelisations, Original Trilogy novelisations
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humansandotherpeople/pseuds/humansandotherpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf einem sehr merkwürdigen Planeten, in einer höchst erstaunlichen Epoche, gingen kurz, nachdem die Terminatorlinie einen bestimmten Ort überquert hatte und dort Dunkelheit eingebrochen war, praktischerweise durch einen undurchschaubaren Vorgang viele Lichter gleichzeitig an, die an den Rändern der dortigen Straßen auf hohen, schwarzen, verzierten Metallmasten in Glaskästen platziert waren...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Rollenspieler

**Author's Note:**

> Past me from like seven years ago apparently wrote Star Wars fandom fanfiction, which I found while recovering files after my computer broke down, and I LOVE it. Just watched TFA, too, so
> 
> Aus gegebenem Anlass...

Auf einem sehr merkwürdigen Planeten, in einer höchst erstaunlichen Epoche, gingen kurz, nachdem die Terminatorlinie einen bestimmten Ort überquert hatte und dort Dunkelheit eingebrochen war, praktischerweise durch einen undurchschaubaren Vorgang viele Lichter gleichzeitig an, die an den Rändern der dortigen Straßen auf hohen, schwarzen, verzierten Metallmasten in Glaskästen platziert waren. Ein bestimmtes Licht, das an chronischer Energieunterversorgung litt, gab aber kein permanentes Leuchten von sich wie die anderen, sondern flackerte mit sich ständig verändernder Helligkeit. Diese Eigenheit ließ die Schatten in der Umgebung faszinierende Tänze aufführen, darunter auch den eines, nein, zweier Wesen, die sich langsam auf dem gefliesten, erhöhten Wegteil fortbewegten, der sich an die Sandsteinbehausungen an der Seite presste.  
Es handelte sich um Menschen. Einer war männlich; er trug eine weite, braune Robe mit einer Kapuze, die damals wahrscheinlich die meisten Einheimischen als unzeitgemäß empfunden hätten und eine Brille, eine Vorrichtung vor den Augen also, die eine Sehbehinderung ausglich. Seine Haare waren noch länger als die des weiblichen Menschs, der die rechte Hand mit der Linken des Mannes verschränkt hatte.  
Ihren Körper umhüllte ein schwarzes Kleid mit vielen Taschen, die meisten davon verborgen. In einer der zwei Tiefsten steckte ihre linke Hand, in der anderen nicht nur deren Gegenstück, sondern auch die umklammerte Extremität des Mannes, trotz seiner halbherzigen Proteste, dass es ihm so zu heiß werden würde. Hinter ihr wogte ein scharzer Umhang, der, ebenso wie das Gewand des an sie Geschmiegten, der Norm nicht entsprach. Obwohl sie nicht schnell gingen, hatten sie in der Zeit, die diese Beschreibung in Anspruch genommen hat, den Wirkungskreis der unsteten Straßenlaterne bereits verlassen und näherten sich ihrem Ziel - einem Ort, wo Dinge geschehen würden, die sie beide genießen würden, die sie aber mehr berührten, als sie zugeben wollten.  
Dann waren sie da. Vor einem der Häuser mit den charakteristischen rechten Winkeln, sowohl in der Grundform als auch in den zahlreichen Fenstern und der Tür, vor der sie sich befanden, blieben sie stehen. Der Braungekleidete räusperte sich. Er began: “Lisa…”, doch die Frau in Schwarz unterbrach ihn. “Komm her, Chrissi!”, flüsterte sie, während sie die freie Hand aus ihrer Tasche nahm, ihm an die Hüfte legte und dazu benutzte, die Bewegung zu unterstützen, die bewirkte, dass sie nicht mehr Seite an Seite standen, sondern Auge in Auge.  
Weil sie gleich groß waren, musste keiner sich strecken, als sie sich küssten.  
Schließlich lösten sich die beiden voneinander, und zwar vollständig: sie berührten sich überhaupt nicht mehr. Sie sorgten sogar dafür, dass zwischen ihnen ein Schritt Abstand war. Auf ihren Gesichtern hatte sich etwas verändert.  
“Möge die dunkle Seite mit Euch sein, Sendan Seren”, sagte die Frau.  
“Möge die lichte Seite mit dir sein, Elissa Renut”, erwiderte der Mann.  
“Ihr wisst, dass ich das nicht bin.” Sie drückte auf einen rechteckigen Knopf mit Schriftzeichen darauf neben der Tür, während sie sprach, woraufhin aus dem inneren des Hauses ein schriller Signalton erklang. “Mein Name lautet Darth Nefas.”  
Die Tür wurde von Sendan Serens neuem Padawan geöffnet, und, sich - bei der einen mehr, beim anderen weniger - böse Blicke zuwerfend, traten sie ein.


End file.
